


Delayed Consummation

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Genie AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Human, Djinni & Genies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Megatron and Eclipse aren't able to have their wedding night the same day of their marriage, but Megatron plans to rectify that the following day.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Megatron/Eclipse
Series: Genie AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/340264
Kudos: 6





	Delayed Consummation

Eclipse was nervous and excited all at once as she finished packing her belongings. She had finally agreed on Megatron’s offer. She would go with him, she would marry him and she would be with him.

The service was certainly memorable; it was simple, loving and one her family could attend. She still had no idea how Megatron was able to keep his very presence from distorting reality as he walked among them for the entire day. He was civil, he was loving, he was charming and not once tried to take advantage of their charity. She knew he wouldn’t but the smallest part of her had thought he would try to pull her away, hide her from prying eyes and take her as he would many times before. But he didn’t, not once. Only eyeing her, showing her the mirth and lust he was holding back until the evening.

But even that didn’t come. On their wedding night, he placed her in bed, devoured her in kisses… only to pull back.

“I’ve spent too long here; reality will break if I don’t go,” his deep voice seemed to echo in the shadows surrounding her, causing shivers and heat to shoot through her veins. “But worry not; I will take you, claim you as your husband. Claim you… and so much more~~ I will come at dawn.”

With that, he had disappeared.

She was a little disappointed. All traditions state they should have consummated their marriage that night. She knew she wasn’t a virgin giving herself to her husband, but tradition was still tradition. The slight tinge of fear for what he had in store scared her as well excited her.

He would come soon, and she needed to make her own final preparations. She had what she wanted to bring, as well as make her final farewells. She knew Megatron wouldn’t keep her from her family, this wasn’t a contract. She would see them again.

Still, she had only been back with them for less than a year after being gone for ten years. It pained her a little to leave her family, though she could visit them whenever and communicate with them freely. But it hadn’t felt like she had stayed with them long, and she couldn’t help but find it a little bittersweet.

Her family seemed to have felt the same way. They were all happy for her, but she would be far from them again. They wouldn’t be able to see each other every day, and they wouldn’t be able to know how she was doing living in the Djinn world. They were worried, and a little sad… but they wouldn’t stop her.

Though she had a feeling her father was a little less than thrilled that she had married a Void Djinn. Megatron was rather gruff, and Eclipse knew her father and even her brother had some doubts about him… But she assured them that Megatron was a good man, and would take care of not only her but of them as well. She wasn’t sure if Airstrike was convinced, but he was supportive nonetheless.

Red Moon was a little sad to see her go again, but she was definitely happy for her. Megatron did scare her a bit, but even she agreed that he genuinely seemed to care about her. She just wanted Eclipse to be happy, and to visit if she could.

Radar was a bit more of a mess. She was genuinely happy for her daughter, but she had already lost ten years with her. Now, her eldest was getting married and going back to the faraway place that they couldn’t follow. She couldn’t help but to cry a bit, hugging Eclipse tightly as they stood outside their family home. Any minute now Megatron would come and take her away. She knew Eclipse would have the freedom to come back and see her and write… but she didn’t want her to go away again, even if she had to.

“You need to come visit often, okay?” she said, holding Eclipse tightly. “Once a month, at least!”

“Yes, Mama.”

“And write! You have to promise to write, I want to know how you’re doing… I want to know if you’re happy or need help or advice - you have to let me know, okay?”

“I’ll write every day.”

Eclipse pulled back from her mother, allowing her to rain kisses on her cheeks and hold her face. Eclipse, seeing her mother’s tears, pulled up her sleeve to wipe them away. Emotions were flying around them, and she knew it would be a hard goodbye, but the happiness was pushing past it.

“We’ll miss you, Eclipse,” Red Moon said, moving to hug Eclipse as well.

“I’ll miss you too.” Eclipse hugged her back tighter, feeling her brother join in on the hug. She moved her arms to include him too, holding them close. I’ll miss you all.”

But just as she pulled away from them, the ground began to quiver. Radar grabbed onto Smokebomb and Red Moon, Eclipse turning with Airstrike to see a large black portal opened. The shadows created by the morning rose up and warped around the magic circle, holding the doorway open as a dark figure stepped through.

Eclipse took a deep breath, her brother and sister moving to stand with her while Radar held her shoulders. Airstrike stood in front of them, a little uncertain as Megatron, a cape of shadows shifting around him, stepped through. Eclipse smiled while her family shifted unsure and uncomfortable as the djinn approached them. Though she was surprised to see Lugnut, Megatron’s most trusted justicar, follow after him. She couldn’t help but look a little confused, especially when she saw Lugnut holding a beautiful ornate chest in his hands.

Megatron noticed her confusion, gesturing Lugnut forward. “I was told it is tradition for the wedded to offer gifts to their in-laws,” Megatron said as the justicar the humans.

As he stepped in front of them, he opened the chest. Within were gold coins pressed like their own currency as well as small golden bars. There were bottles of expensive perfumes and some of medicine - the same medicine that had aided Radar’s recovery. Gemstones, restoratives and little mechanical constructs no bigger than songbirds all laid inside, stunning the family to silence.

Airstrike looked between the box and Megatron, shock written all over his face. “This… is more than a gift.”

“I believe it was appropriate to express gratitude to the parents who had raised my new wife into the woman she is today.”

Airstrike couldn’t really retort, instead just numbly accepting the chest from Lugnut. Radar came up next to him to look into the chest, unable to comprehend the amount of gold inside. And the medicine as well… That would last her at least half a year, maybe more.

“Lord Megatron will provide more elixirs when needed,” Lugnut assured them, bringing their attention to him. “And communication will be done through the vassals, so the reality in this world won’t be warped.”

The family only nodded, unsure what else to say.

“Then…” Lugnut turned to Eclipse, giving a small bow. “Have you packed everything you will need, my lady?”

She nodded, giving a small smile. “Yes, it’s all here…” She gestured to the large bag she had on the ground. “I-I know it seems like a lot, but… I-I hope it’s all right-”

“Eclipse.”

She stopped to look up at Megatron, whose eyes were locked on her. His stare was intense, which made her waiver a bit on her feet. She knew he wasn’t mad, but… She knew he just wanted her to come with him already. After all, he had himself back from just spiriting her away last night, knowing she wanted to properly say goodbye to her family. Though, he wasn’t the most patient man.

“I told you not to worry about that,” he said, holding out his hand. “Now come. Let’s go home.”

Eclipse bit her bottom lip, watching Lugnut pick up her bag. Well, she supposed there really wasn’t any use stalling anymore. Besides… She wanted to be with him too.

Turning back, she pulled her siblings and parents into a final hug. She kissed each of their cheeks before pulling back with a smile. Then she stepped away

With a final hug, pulling her parents and siblings close, Eclipse turned and took Megatron’s hand. She held back a flinch as his grip tightened. She could see the intensity in his eyes grow, no doubt restraining himself from just taking her then and there. Still, she felt her body quiver in anticipation. She knew what was to come once she stepped through the portal.

So, she took a deep breath and waved back to her family, a smile still on her face. Then she stepped through the portal with her husband, Lugnut following close after. The light of the swirling portal closed and nothing but the open field was left.

Radar, losing her composure, turned into Smokebomb’s embrace. She was happy for her child, being married and going with her new husband... But Eclipse had only been with them for eight months. Eight months after losing her for ten years. Even if she would write and come back to visit… She was gone again. They couldn’t make up for lost time.

The rest of them knew it too. All Smokebomb could do was hold her quivering shoulders, his own tears joining hers. Red Moon began to sob too, Airstrike holding her too as they mourned.

* * *

Eclipse did not expect the portal to take them to the citadel gardens. But the minute her feet had touched the ground, she was suddenly lifted up into Megatron’s chest. The djinn ordered Lugnut away before taking her into the private garden house he had made for her.

She wasn’t even able to ask any questions. Before she realized it, she was pinned down to the chaise in the middle of her garden, causing her to gasp.

“I’ve been waiting for this~” he hissed, pressing into Eclipse, his knee forcing her legs apart and pressing hard into her crotch.

She gasped, mewling as his lips sealed over her neck and teeth nipping and sucking her skin. She tried to keep up with his hands, his movements but all she could muster were gasps and pants as his hands groped her breasts hard and tugged at her clothes, threatening to tear them off.

“H-Hey-!”

“If you don’t want this destroyed, strip,” he ordered. “Otherwise, I’ll rip it off~”

She shivered at the threat. But he did pull up to give her a little room, allowing her to pull her arms out of her strap sleeves. Then, sheepishly, she pulled down the top of her dress and revealed the bindings around her chest.

Megatron purred, reaching back down to touch her. Electricity jolts through his hands, finally feeling her hot skin beneath his hands.

“Mega...Ha...t-tron~” she moaned, his rough hands mapping her shoulders, chest, and stomach. She shivered as he yanked her dress over her hips and down her legs, tossing it to the ground. His teeth, shifting down to nip her clavicle to her breast, taking the bindings between his teeth to tear them away.

In a moment of clarity, she battered his shoulders to catch his attention. Looking down, he did little to hold back the amused smirk crossing his lips as she tried to salvage her torn bindings.

“You hardly need those now~” he rumbled, his hands batting her hands away from her chest and tearing the remains away. One hand snapped and gripped her breasts, the other kept her hands locked above her head. The neglected breast was teased and rolled by his tongue, tasting the softness and sweetness of his bride, snatching the nipple with his teeth.

The sudden shot of pain and sensation shot up her spine, an unabashed moan rolled out with her hips pressing harder into his leg. “M-Mega-! AAH!”

“There’s my little slut~” He suckled on her nipple, drawing more sweet cries from her lips. “Just the simplest touches get you eager, don’t they?”

Eclipse whimpered, turning her head as she arched against him. Primus, why was he teasing her like this?! He was the one that made her this way… He was the only man who had ever touched her, the only man she loved… Of course being touched like this by him turned her on!

His lips left her nipple to attack her neck with kisses and soft bites. She shrieked, wiggling beneath him as his hand left her other breast to travel down her body. Eclipse tried to free her wrists, but to no avail. All she could do was lie there, panting hard as her body quivered in delight as his hand grew closer to her undergarments.

Megatron chuckled in her ear, grinding his knee against her covered pussy. “I can feel how hot you are… Do you want me to shove my cock inside you already?”

“I-I-! AH?!”

His hand had suddenly slipped down her panties. Though he was a bit surprised to find out how wet she was already… He had barely touched her, yet her juices were already dripping from her cunt. Slipping his fingers down, he circled around her entrance to draw more moans from her sweet lips, and more fluids trickling out of her.

“You’re already soaked…” Megatron bit into her neck, causing her to cry out. “Were you hoping I’d take you last night? Fuck you in your family home, even though you knew my presence was distorting your world? My… What a needy little whore~”

“N-No!” she cried, blushing brightly at the accusation. “Th-This is your fault-! You-!”

“Me?” Megatron laughed darkly, easily pressing two fingers deep into vagina. Eclipse screamed, bucking up into his hands as pleasure shot up her spine. “I’ve barely even touched you, and you want to blame this on me~? Even though you’re completely soaked from just a few touches… Like a complete slut, desperate for my cock.”

“N-no~” she gasped, squirming in his hands. “Y-you’re the only man who… who…”

“Who~?” Megatron mused, his fingers teasing, targeting her swollen clit to pull an answer from her. “Who is the man, no… who is the Djinn that can drive you mad with lust, force your body into a state of such bliss~? The only one that can satisfy you~?”

“Nah~! Y-You-! M-Megatron, it’s you-AAH!”

She could feel her mind losing focus, the teasing strokes and circles his fingers teased just at the opening of her flooding cunt. Her hips rocked, desperate to feel that little slip, to feel his fingers push into her and alleviate the desperate need to be filled by her husband. To consummate their marriage. To consume her fully.

His fingers suddenly slipped out of her, causing her to whine loudly. He also released her wrists, pulling away from her. Eclipse looked up, confused as she panted and trembled beneath him. The Void Djinn just stared down at her, a huge smirk on his face. She could only lie there, whimpering as he slowly pulled her underwear down her legs.

“You’re completely soaked,” he purred, tossing her panties onto the floor. “And your cunt’s twitching… Do you want to cum, Eclipse?”

“Pl-Please~” she whined, flinching as his hands rubbed her trembling legs. “M-Megatron, please~ D-Don’t tease me, please!”

He chuckled, taking his hands away from her to slowly move his robes. He didn’t fully undress, instead allowing her to see his naked chest and allowing him to free his cock. Though, when she saw it, she blushed brightly, curling up into herself in a desperate attempt to keep calm.

But Megatron easily noticed her pussy trembling with more fluids leaking out. He quickly moved her legs to wrap around his waist, allowing his cock to press right against her pussy. Eclipse hissed, shutting her eyes tightly in a futile attempt to keep herself from going crazy. But it was so hot and so big… Primus, she had been waiting for this. To consummate her marriage, to have sex with Megatron again, but this time as husband and wife… It was just too much!

“Say it~” he cooed, amused by her tortured moans and shakes. To affirm his point, the slight shift of his hips had her stifle a scream. She was so sensitive now, any more teasing from him would have her cumming out of sheer frustration, but where was the fun in stopping now? With a smirk, his slight move became a full draw of his cock against her cunt.

She gasped, feeling the swollen head catch the rim of her pussy but slipped free, her fluids making her flushed lips too sleek to keep him in place. “M-Mega-!”

“Say it… or I’ll take it as a sign to stop~” he teased, watching her snap back at him, shocked and dare say scared of the idea he would leave her this way, leave her so desperate. Keeping his leering gaze locked with her, he shifted his hips back, making another pass against her pussy until his cock caught her rim again.

Eclipse’s heart beat faster at being left unfulfilled, with their bond left unconsummated as his hips moved again. Her senses leaving her, just as she felt his cock press in again, she managed to press her hips up; despite his grip, his cock finally breached her and began to fill her quivering entrance.

Megatron, smirking from his wife’s desperate move, took the sign in strides and forced his hips forward. He couldn’t quell the grunt heaved from his chest as the delicious grip of her greedy cunt enveloped him. Eclipse screamed, the suddenness of being filled so quickly and so fully had her in sobs. Megatron left no chance to move away or stop; he kept his pace slamming back into her as she bounced against the chaise’s plush cushions.

Eclipse could feel her body falling faster into ecstasy. But then Megatron tugged her closer, changing the angle and slamming his cock deep. It struck a new nerve cluster, sending stars exploding behind her eyes. Her body screamed as pure bliss burned through her veins and scorched her skin, pleasure washing over her.

Megatron, grunting at the sudden constriction, snapped hard and pressed firmly against Eclipse’s cervix as she came down from her orgasm.

“Aha~ my my,” he mused, reaching to stroke the stretched lips around his cock, a stray flick to her clit had his little wife jumping. “Your first orgasm as my wife, and so soon~” Shifting his bulk, he loomed over her. His red eyes seemed to glow as he leered down on Eclipse, watching her breath even and she looked back. “But, my little slut, you didn’t follow my instruction~”

Eclipse paused, confused by what he was saying until the words rang back. He wasn’t serious, was he? Would he seriously leave her needing just because she couldn’t form the words to answer his demand?

“Seems that I’ll have to… punish you~”

He scooped Eclipse into his arms, her mewling protests as his still erect cock slipped from her drenched pussy left ignored. She grunted as he flipped her onto her chest, whimpering when he pushed her down. Pillows stacked under her as Megatron forced her backside up into the air and her shoulders down into the chaise.

“Since you adore making such lovely sounds, only when you fall silent will I stop.”

“Wha~AH!” At the soft utterance of her confusion, Megatron slammed back into Eclipse. Her moans and cries echoed around the garden house, each sound spurring him on. “M-Me… Megatron!”

“See, now your desperate mind understands,” he smirked, hands gripping her hip tight as his hips drove hard into her. “Only good whores who scream will get their due.”

All she could do was scream, eyes going wide as he plowed into her tight pussy. His cock was piercing so deep, rubbing over sensitive and abused nerves. She couldn’t even think; all she could do was feel his huge cock pierce her insides and make her moan and tremble around him.

Megatron grunted as her cunt clenched and rippled around him. Primus, she was so hot and tight… Every time he pressed into her cervix, her walls would shake violently as more fluids gushed onto his cock. And every time he thrusted, she would scream in pleasure. Her hips would press back into his. She wanted this… She wanted him to fuck her like a bitch, because she wanted him. She loved him.

He picked up an even harder pace, causing Eclipse to scream more. He leaned down to kiss her neck, suckling at the skin. Eclipse’s hands dug into the furniture, pressing back into his hard thrusts and causing the slaps of their skin to echo in her ears.

“M-Megatron-!” she choked out. “M-More-! OH! Pl-Please, more-AAH!”

He bit into the back of her neck just as his cock slammed into her cervix, causing her to scream as another small orgasm ripped through her. But he didn’t slow down, pounding into her as wildly as he could. Fluids squirted out of her and onto his crotch, but he paid no mind to it as his lips moved to her ear, growling into it and making her shiver.

“You little bitch,” he snarled, gripping her hips tightly to keep her steady. “No matter how hard I fuck you, you can’t get enough~ Your cunt just keeps cumming and all you can do is beg for more…”

“M-Mega-OH!” she choked out, hiding her face into the pillows. “M-Megatron, please! AAHHH!”

Megatron grunted, pausing enough to lick his lips as he released a large load of cum into his desperate wife. Eclipse cried out, shivering as warm seed spilled into her womb. Primus, it was so hot, so much…and it was held in place by his cock plugging her up. She mewled, slowly easing and relaxing from her desperation as she relished in the warmth. But she should have realized that this would hardly be the end.

Megatron, readjusting his grip, shifted his hips before snapping back against her. She gasped, soft mewls spilling out as he continued to rock against her.

“Just because my lovely slut got what she wanted, doesn’t mean I finish~”

Eclipse cried out with a harder thrust. She was helpless as he moved her, still deep inside of her, until she was back on her back and caged in by his large arms. His pace began to increase again, their mixed fluids squelched and slipped from her abused cunt as Megatron slammed into her.

“The night is far from over, Eclipse~” he purred, drawing more sweet cries from her. “I waited almost a full day to have you as my wife… I intend to fully stake my claim, for as long as I desire~”

Eclipse didn’t argue. If anything, she reached up to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. One he happily reciprocated, devouring her lips in a needy kiss. She knew there was more to come… She just hoped she had the strength to stay awake for it until the end.

* * *

Megatron ran his fingers through Eclipse’s hair, gently stroking her face every once in a while. She was completely out, having lost consciousness towards the end of their frenzied sex session. Their first as husband and wife.

He honestly hadn’t meant to lose that much control. But he was a possessive Djinn, and unbelievably impatient. It had taken a lot of willpower to not take her the night of their wedding. As much as he had wanted to, he couldn’t stay in her world any longer without causing permanent damage. And he couldn’t take her with him to his world since she had wanted to have one last goodbye with her family.

So when he finally did bring her here, he just couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

Eclipse certainly hasn’t minded. She kept up with him until she passed out. And then he had brought her to his chambers, bathing with her and washing her while she remained asleep. And now, they were lying on his bed, Eclipse still unconscious as he held her to him.

His eyes fell to her bag Lugnut had brought in, which was sitting on the floor next to the bed. She was really here to stay. She was really his wife… She wanted to be with him. She had chosen him.

Eclipse shifted under his touch, stirring as her eyes blinked awake. Looking up, her soft smile drew Megatron down. He sealed his lips over hers and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. A soft moan escaped Eclipse’s lips, but she kissed back until he broke the kiss.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Megatron whispered, reaching up brush some fallen strands of hair out of her face.

She didn’t speak. Instead, she scooted over to nuzzle closer to her husband. Megatron chuckled, seeing his bride was still exhausted by their encounter. Planting a soft kiss to her forehead, he pulled her to him as he reclined back onto the sheets.

His people had their orders, and none would dare disturb the newlyweds until tomorrow, if they knew what was good for them. So, knowing they wouldn’t be disturbed, he fell asleep with Eclipse in his arms.


End file.
